


Mi Favorita

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets es un psicólogo muy profesional, pero no puede evitar sentir un cariño especial por una paciente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Favorita

Cuando la Dra. Brennan hace alguna observación despectiva acerca de la importancia de la psicología, Sweets se ríe.

No que esté loco o pretenda burlarse de ella, nada más lejos de sus intenciones. Es sólo que lo que en un inicio le ofendía, ahora le divierte; porque es otro rasgo de ella y le gustan todos.

No conoce a muchas personas que siempre dicen lo que piensan; en su experiencia, y sí que la tenía, sin importar cuánto lo molestara Hodgins con eso, estaba acostumbrado a buscar lo que los demás ocultan, ir siempre escudriñando alguna mirada, algún gesto que revele sus verdaderas intenciones. Con ella no era necesario, lo contaba todo.

A veces algunas cosas más de las que podría desear saber, pero lo importante era que no escondía nada. Claro que eso a su vez le daba mucho en qué pensar; ya había descubierto muchas barreras que inconcientemente había levantado y de las que ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero era otro atractivo para sumar.

Además, siempre lo escuchaba. Resultaba gracioso que una mujer tan brillante pudiera ser a la vez tan frágil e insegura. Nada más reconfortante que sentarse a su lado y aconsejarle con toda la sutileza posible la manera correcta de comportarse socialmente. A lo mejor y eso era más labor de Booth, pero a él le gustaba ayudarle de vez en cuando.

Conocía cada uno de sus gestos y con sólo verle fruncir la frente podía imaginar que estaba ante algo que le resultaba insólito. Escondía una sonrisa divertida y empezaba a sondear con mucho cuidado para saber cuál era el motivo de su extrañeza, y a empezar la terapia encubierta de nuevo.

Porque sin importar cuán inteligente fuera, cuántos cráneos hubiera examinado en su vida y el que a veces pareciera una enciclopedia parlante, había una ciencia que le era totalmente ajena. Pero estaba bien, nadie es perfecto, y para eso estaba él; siempre atento, porque la Dra. Brennan era su paciente favorita y lo sería siempre.


End file.
